masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to 'NOT' edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then 'PLEASE' don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Citadel Assassins I'm on a ME playthrough right now, in order to add infoboxes and grab a few achievements, and I made a point this time of talking to Barla Von and then going directly to Chora's Den. Guess who I ran into. If you've consistently not encountered them after speaking to Von, I'm not sure how I'm doing this. Arbiter099 18:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I just did the same thing earlier today, went and talked to Barla, then went to Chora's den and nothing. Lancer1289 20:18, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::It might have something to do with recruiting Wrex first. I remember my first ever playthrough, I talked to Barla Von, but then talked to Harkin and recruited Garrus before recruiting Wrex. I did run into the Assassins. Tali's no.1 fan 20:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) write thany how about you write it becuses it seem no one wants me to write anything at all bicuses of my work !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i don't quite inderstand what you are saying :See your talk page and respond there, per the message at the top of my talk page. Lancer1289 22:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC) do it than how about you write it and get all the credit while i get thron in a garbge truck for life goodbye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Deadmansspace147 22:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Go to thes sites there vary good : http://americanmcgeealice.wikia.com/wiki/American_McGee%27s_Alice_Wiki = american mcgee alice wikia http://americanmcgeesalice.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page = american mcgee alice wikia :See your talk page as much as I hate doing this. Lancer1289 22:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) tell me what to write if you are still consrnern about this howe about you give me more ideas about what to write , because every time i write something it allows get deleted. :If you would post your information/stories in the appropriate venues, i.e. blogs posts, forums, your user page, then it wouldn't get deleted. As for ideas, this is your project, so it's your thing and I have other things I need to worry about. Lancer1289 01:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) who made you kung do you realy think that you can tell what t put on there web page or whatever you call , maby i show telll every one not to trust you at all. :And maybe you should read the Community Guidelines which state and I quote "any video uploaded to the site will be deleted". It's right there in the Guidelines. Just look for yourself. Lancer1289 01:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :*Addendum: Also I guess a simple request of responding on your talk page is apparently not possible, which is what I ask at the top of my talk page and on yours as well. I stated that I don't like cross page conversations and for people who which to discuss something I left on their talk page to discuss it there and not here. Lancer1289 01:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::(Edit Conflict) Lancer is enforcing the site policies as an admin. Other wikis may allow videos to be uploaded, but not this wiki. If I or another admin aside from Lancer had been available at the time when you uploaded your videos, we would have deleted them too. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Precisely. Considering it is right there in the Guidelines, I really don't see what is so hard to understand. Lancer1289 01:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, and I note that nobody has answered your question yet. The answer is: 'I DID'''. I made Lancer an admin (not a "kung" though). If you'd like to discuss this decision with me, do so on my talk page. Thanks, SpartHawg948 05:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Well technically Spart is the King (as Bureaucrat), and Lancer's the Regent (as he edits quite a bit more than Spart on a daily basis). Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 12:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Krogan Regeneration/immunity For infobox purposes, is krogan regeneration before they die considered an ability? I've always thought of it as immunity. Or is it both that they regen their health and then activate immunity? Clearing this up would help me a lot. Arbiter099 17:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I would probably have to say that is an ability and should be noted. Immunity is something separate and while both activate at the same time, I don't recall Immunity reviving someone when used by anyone else. Even krogan. Lancer1289 18:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC)